The Angel of Fire
by Amiboshi-chan
Summary: Miaka returns to Konan under different circumstances, but Tamahome is engaged! How will she cope? And will she be able to complete her mission there?
1. Angel of fire prologue

The Angel of Fire By Andrea Danette Merritt  
  
'The Angel of Fire' is inspired by 'Never Forget', my first fic. A couple of friends asked me to write this.  
  
Prologue  
  
We all know about the seishi of ShinJinTenChiSho, right? Well, have you ever heard of the Guardians? Not very many have. Guardians are former Mikos who have devoted the rest of their existence to the protection of their God and Country. The Guardians are called upon in times of need, when the cycle of seishi and mikos has not been completed, and thus the god cannot be summoned at that time. This is the story of love between a Guardian and Seishi of Suzaku.  
  
She opened her eyes, only to meet nothingness. But, it was far from. She could feel it. Suzaku was everywhere, behind her, in front of her, to either side of her, inside her heart and soul and being. Her sigil shone brightly upon her brow, proving the fact. She was silent, but her spirit spoke to her god.  
  
'Suzaku, you called for me?'  
  
'Indeed, Miaka. The time has come for you to become one with me, or separate from me completely. You must choose.'  
  
Suzaku's words sank in. If she chose to stay with him, there was no turning back, no chance to regret. But the same went for if she left him. She could never return to Konan, to Suzaku. There was a certain comfort in the fact that he was always with her. And she would never have to wonder how her seishi were doing. She smiled at the thought of Chichiri, Tamahome, Tasuki, and someday soon, Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Chiriko.and she made up her mind. 'I will stay.'  
  
Suzaku nodded, and with a flutter of his wings, her sigil became white, so bright it illuminated the area around her. And it's shape changed. She couldn't see it, but she knew the kanji. Angel. She felt warm, and sighed contentedly as everything went black. 


	2. chapter one

Chapter one: Kurea, the First Guardian  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Kutou still hasn't given up.  
  
After the summoning of Seiryu and Suzaku, the end of the Great War, and a new emperor, Kutou still covets Konan's fertile land.  
  
That's why I'm here.  
  
Miaka, Naomi and I have been traveling for four days, and are we beat.  
  
It all started about a week ago, when Naomi received a letter from the capital, containing information about Kutou building it's military up to attack again. So, being the Guardians of Suzaku, we were supposed to go to the capital to meet up with the Suzaku seishi, or at least what's left of them.  
  
But we're lost as hell.  
  
Pathetic. I've been a guardian here for about 800 years, and I still don't know the landscape. Course, I've only been needed once before. The mikos took care of everything before, and we don't really come down unless we're needed.  
  
So here we are, god-knows-where, wonder how we are going to get to Eiyo anytime soon, as well as how we are going to eat. And MAN, that Miaka can EAT. Some people can eat pretty fast, but what that girl has is SKILL.. It's truly amazing to watch her.  
  
Sorry, but I have to rant. My name is Kurea. I'm the first Guardian of Suzaku. Naomi is the second, and Miaka the third. Generally, I would pick on the newcomer, but Miaka's a different story. Sure, I gave her a hard time at first, until I realized that the girl's got her stuff together, and is probably our strongest ally right now. She was the miko during the Great War, so she kinda knows what's up better than us, considering what WE were doing. Diddlesquat.  
  
Well, I guess that's about it. Miaka says she thinks she has an idea of where we are, so hopefully we'll be outta here and at the capital in a few days. Hopefully.  
  
Kurea, August 16th  
  
Okay, sorry about how short these have been. They'll get longer pretty soon here. So, do we like the Diary/characterPOV setup, or should I just write it? All Ideas are welcome, no flames please. Arigato. 


	3. chapter two

Chapter 2 (knock knock) "Hello! Who is it? It's Genrou's good buddy Kouji. Oh, hi, Kouji! Come on in!" The door opened slightly. "Arigato."  
  
Tasuki looked up, and his old pal a lop-sided grin. "Hey there, Kouji! How'd the raid go?" Kouji's face lit up.  
  
"Oh, man Gen-chan! It went great. You should have been there, though it would have been even better. You have a way of getting the boys riled up."  
  
"Gomen ne, Kouji, but I had to pack."  
  
"You have to go, don't you?" Tasuki nodded.  
  
"Yea, I told Chichiri I'd be there for sure. No way I'd let the guy down. I kinda want to see if Boushin is still bald and drooly as well." Kouji chuckled. He knew that Tasuki liked the kid, but would never admit it. He also knew of another factor that might have persuaded Tasuki to go.  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain brunette miko, would it?"  
  
"Dunno yet. Chichiri didn't mention if Mi-chan was gonna make a show or not. Knowing Miaka, though, if she can be a part of this, she will be."  
  
"So what exactly is 'this', anyway?"  
  
"Chichiri didn't say."  
  
"Typical." Tasuki rolled his eyes and stuffed a shirt into his pack.  
  
  
  
Chichiri sat in his usual spot by the pond. 'What the heck is taking them so long?' he thought to himself. 'The Guardians should have been here days ago. I should probably see if everything is alright. . .'  
  
Miaka strapped a pack onto her horse, and looked back at Kurea and Naomi. She had joined the about a month ago. Thay seemed to accept her pretty well, especially Naomi. She kind of reminded Miaka of Nuriko, in the way she acted as a 'mother' figure for her and Kurea. Naomi looked a bit like her too. She was tall and elegant, with short hair about three shades darker than Nuriko's, and violet eyes. Naomi and Miaka had become friends instantly.  
  
Kurea, the shortest of them all, and the eldest, has long blonde ringlets and brown eyes so dark they were almost black. It had taken Miaka a while to earn her trust, but in time the older girl had come to respect Miaka.  
  
Miaka's own murky green eyes had brightened to an emerald color. Her russet hair had grown out very long, almost as long as Hotohori's or Nuriko's. It waved and curled like a thing alive, though, and she had to stuggle with it every morning in an attempt to get it to behave. She often had the urge to hack it off. She never would, though. Kurea thought her hair was pretty, and would kill her if she did something like that. She was tall and slender now, but still pretty flat-chested.  
  
Miaka straightened out her red kimono and flipped her long braid over her shoulder. She started to mount her horse.  
  
"Miaka! Mi-a-ka- chaaan! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Chichiri?"  
  
"Konnichi wa, Miaka! Um, just curious, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU???"  
  
"Um, yea. We. . . kinda got lost. But we figured it out. We should be at Eiyo by nightfall tomorrow."  
  
"Good, good. Tasuki will be here tomorrow as well. Tamahome and I are already at the palace.  
  
Miaka smiled at the thought of seeing Tamahome again. "Alright, we'll see you!"  
  
"Ja, mata."  
  
Miaka, Kurea and Naomi rode through Chouko early that morning. Miaka remembered her first time there, when the found Mitsukake. Kurea, lost in her thoughts, barely noticed as another horse whizzed past her, rider holding on for dear life and cussing up a storm. That is, at least until her own horse, startled by the commotion, reared up. Miaka instantly kicked her filly into a strong gallop after the runaway to if anything satisfy her curiosity.  
  
Tasuki's horse skidded to a stop, and reared up, leaving him on his butt on the ground. "Damn horse." He muttered under his breath as a cloaked rider came up beside him.  
  
Miaka watched as the young man's horse threw it's rider. "Are you ok, sir?" Miaka climbed off her horse to help him. She untied her camel- colored cloak and draped it over her horse, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Can I be of assistance?" The young man turned his head, and Miaka's eyes went wide.  
  
Tasuki turned to the petite brunette standing before him. He smiled. She spoke, as she kneeled down beside him. "My name is Daiani."  
  
"Kouji?" Miaka's eyes lit up as she recognized her old friend.  
  
"Long time no see, Miaka."  
  
  
  
Kinda strange at the end of the chapter, ne? Just thought I'd play with your minds for a bit, no da. Sorry if I really confused anyone. Review! 


	4. chapter three

Chapter three: Daiani's love and too much sake Tasuki and Daiani talked while riding to Eiyo. She was born in Hakko village, and had moved to the capital just months ago. They reached the palace, where Daiani leapt from her horse and ran to the young man waving at them. They embraced, kissing each other lightly, then turning to rejoin Tasuki. Tasuki's eyes widened when he could see the young man clearly. Daiani smiled. "This is my fiancé, Tamahome." Tasuki couldn't speak. He just stared in shock, as Tamahome and Daiani kissed again. Then Tamahome released her, giving Tasuki a warm smile.  
  
"So, how's life in the mountains. . ."  
  
It was raining when our three travelers arrived in Eiyo that evening. Kurea turned to the others. "So, since we got here earlier than Chichiri expected, that means we can stop and get a drink on the way to the palace, right?"  
  
Naomi agreed. "Yea, I wouldn't mind a quick break myself." Miaka nodded her consent, as Kouji, still trailing along with them, cheered.  
  
"Ah, SAKE!!!!" Kurea chuckled, Naomi raised an eyebrow, and Miaka just shook her head.  
  
They entered a tavern near the palace, so they wouldn't have far to go afterwards. Naomi and Miaka started some light conversation, and Kurea and Kouji started joking and talking loudly the instant the sake was in their hands. Kurea turned to Miaka. "You aren't drinkin' anything." Miaka shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't drink that much. I haven't in years."  
  
"Oh, come on, one little cup of sake won't hurt anything."  
  
  
  
Miaka and Kouji carried a very drunk Kurea out to the horses. One little cup of sake hadn't hurt Miaka at all, but ten big ones put Kurea out of commission for a while.  
  
"So how are we gonna get her home? She can barely stand, let alone ride!"  
  
"Good question. Kouji, would you be able to take her on your horse?"  
  
"Yea, probably." Kouji then hoisted himself up, and then pulled Kurea up in front of him. Miaka put her cloak back on, and mounted her own horse, with Kurea's tied to her's.  
  
"So, Kouji, how is Tas. . . er, Genrou doing?  
  
"Eh, pretty good. He misses you, though. A lot. He'll be really happy to see you again."  
  
"Yea, I miss him too. Chichiri says he'll be at the palace?"  
  
"Yep, he should have gotten there yesterday or today. Tamahome's been there a while, I hear." Miaka nodded.  
  
"Well, we should probably get to the palace."  
  
"Yea, let's go."  
  
They arrived at the palace shortly after dinner. Miaka and Kouji put Kurea in her room, and then turned to go talk with Empress Houki.  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
Miaka turned to see a familiar toothy grin, below a wave of flame- like hair. Amber eyes stared into her green ones.  
  
"Tasuki!" Miaka hurled herself at her old friend, almost knocking him over.  
  
Tasuki laughed. "I've missed you too, Mi-chan. It's been a while."  
  
"Too long." Miaka murmured into his shirt. Tasuki laughed again. Then looked up.  
  
"Kouji, man, what're you doin' here?"  
  
"Ah, just escortin' the ladies, ya know." Tasuki released Miaka and walked over to Kouji. He put a hand on his forehead. "What are you doing, Tasuki?"  
  
"Are you ok, man? You never gave a damn about 'ladies' before."  
  
"Aw, shut up, Tasuki."  
  
Miaka laughed, then breezed past them towards the crown room, to let Empress Houki know of their arrival. The two men quickly followed her.  
  
Tasuki watched Miaka socialize with Houki. Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard Kouji trying to get his attention.  
  
"Earth to Tasuki! Earth to Tasuki! Hey, Genrou! Out of La La Land!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Man, no girl's ever affected you like this before. She's really something, ain't she?"  
  
"Just look at her. She's grown up so much. I mean, she was always pretty, but now she's a woman and. . .  
  
Tasuki trailed off as Miaka gave Houki a final bow and turned to rejoin Kouji and him. She smiled, and took Tasuki's arm. "Come on, we have some catching up to do." Tasuki followed like a puppy dog, as Miaka started babbling about life as a guardian.  
  
"So, what have you been doing, Tasuki?"  
  
Her question caught him off guard. "Huh?, Oh, nothing much, just hangin' around the bandit stronghold."  
  
"By the way, where's Tamahome? I haven't seen him yet ."  
  
Tasuki winced at the mention of Tamahome. He couldn't tell her that he was off god-knows-where with his fiancé, doing thing Tasuki didn't even want to think about. He should tell her, but he just couldn't.  
  
"Oh, I think he's in town or something."  
  
"Oh, ok." Miaka yawned. "Man, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now, ok? "Alright, sweet dreams, Miaka."  
  
"You too. See you tomorrow." She reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek, before walking down the hall and disappearing into her room. Tasuki stared after her, hand on his cheek, and shook his head before heading to his own room.  
  
Miaka's stomach gave her a wake up call the next morning. She sat up, wondering where she was, then remembered that she was in her old room at the palace. She looked out the window. It was still dark out. Stumbling to her feet, she slipped into her red kimono and started on her way to the kitchen. On her way there, she passed Tamahome's room. She could her a slight rustling in there, so she knew he was there. Deciding to surprise him, she opened the door, slowly and soundlessly, just far enough to peer in.  
  
Her eyes went wide. There was Tamahome, HER Tamahome, kissing another girl rather passionately. Shocked, she took off running down the hall.  
  
Daiani looked up just in time to see the shocked look in a pair of green eyes, before they welled up with tears and disappeared. 'Uh oh. That must have been Miaka.' She looked at Tamahome. She knew very well about Miaka. Suddenly feeling guilty, she pulled away from Tamahome, much to his dismay.  
  
"What is it, love?"  
  
"Nothing, I just. . . I don't know. . .  
  
Tamahome put his arms around her, and she leaned into his warm embrace.  
  
'Oh, what am I going to do? The poor thing must be heartbroken. I wanted to be friends with her, after hearing about what a sweet caring girl she is, but now that she knows about. . .us. . .how will she and I ever get along?'  
  
Miaka raced out of the palace, avoiding everyone. 'Why? Why didn't anyone tell me? Tasuki? Houki? They must have known. Did they think I wouldn't find out? Did they think I wouldn't care?' Miaka saw the stables a few yards away. In a state of near-hysteria, she turned on her heel and headed to her roan filly. Mounting, she looked back to the palace, before kicking her heels and riding away. 


	5. chapter four

Chapter four  
  
Naomi woke up with a killer headache. Stumbling out of bed, she slipped out of her blue kimono into a clean lavender one before heading down to breakfast. On her way down, she stopped at Miaka's door and knocked. "Miaka!" No answer. She opened the door a little and saw that the room was empty. 'Hmmm, must already be down to breakfast.' Naomi shrugged.  
  
But she wasn't there. When she hadn't shown up a half an hour later, Naomi spoke up. "Has anyone seen Miaka this morning?" Nobody had.  
  
Miaka's here? Why didn't anyone tell me? I would've liked to see her." Tamahome didn't notice Tasuki's glare.  
  
By noon Naomi had walked all over the palace looking for her. She was getting worried. Miaka never missed breakfast. Or any meal for that matter. She saw Chichiri sitting by the pond fishing. She walked over to him.  
  
"Any sign of Miaka yet, Chichiri?"  
  
"Don't worry about her no da. I went down to the stables and her horse wasn't there. She probably just went into town. She has a lot of friends here no da."  
  
Naomi nodded and walked away. That's right. She's probably just seeing some friends. She'll be back by dinnertime.  
  
Tasuki was starting to get worried as well. After dinner and no Miaka, he and Naomi spoke with Chichiri.  
  
"I think we should go look for her."  
  
"Yea, Miaka's been known to run off and do stupid things." Tasuki thought of the time she tied him up in Kutou while Tamahome was being a jerk, and how Tama had almost killed both of them. "She definitely doesn't fare well on her own."  
  
"I think I know what happened."  
  
"Really, Chichiri? What's up?"  
  
"I was speaking with Daiani today, and she said that she thinks Miaka knows about her and Tamahome. It probably upset our naïve miko, and she probably took off."  
  
"Well then we really have to find her! A distraught Miaka is a lot more reckless than a normal genki one."  
  
"Yes, but we can't just leave. We have no idea when Kutou will attack. I'll have Empress Houki send a couple guards after her."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"No, Chichiri's right, Tasuki. We need to be here."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"No!"  
  
Tasuki pouted as Chichiri laughed.  
  
Miaka looked up at the large mountain looming ahead of her. She could probably stay the night with the bandits of Mount Reikaku, but then there was a chance that Tasuki or Kouji might find her, if word got out. She continued on.  
  
That night, everyone sat around the dining room of the palace. Naomi listened to Emperor Boushin talk about his rock collection and his imaginary friend Kenji (hey, the kid's like six or something!). Kouji and Kurea were drinking. . . again. Tamahome and Daiani were cuddling in a corner, but Daiani had a strange look on her face. Everything with Tamahome felt awkward with Miaka on everyone's mind. Chichiri was speaking with Empress Houki and one of her advisors. Tasuki just sat there, brooding. Once again, Kurea drank herself stupid. Only this time Kouji wasn't there to catch her when she fell on her butt, cause he was barely standing himself. The duo stumbled around the room until both passed out on the floor. Boushin had to go to bed, so Empress Houki went to tuck him in. Tamahome was carrying Kurea to her room, which left Naomi and Daiani to themselves. Daiani walked over and plainly stated, "I'm going after Miaka."  
  
Naomi looked up, into the determined face above her. She saw that nothing was going to change her mind. Chichiri's words echoed in her mind, but she pushed them away. Chichiri had a point, but Tasuki was right. They couldn't just wait for her to come back. She nodded. "All right, I'll go with you. Let's leave tonight." Tasuki didn't have to answer. They all knew it would be near impossible to stop him from coming.  
  
Daiani was packing a few things while Naomi and Tasuki informed Houki of their intentions. They had decided not to tell any of the others. The less people that went the better.  
  
Tamahome chose that moment to walk in. "What are you doing, Di?  
  
Daiani turned her head to look at him, then turned back to her luggage and answered Naomi and I are going to look for Miaka." Tamahome thought about talking her out of it, but he saw the steely determination in her eyes, like he saw so many times in Miaka's. He knew that nothing short of locking her in the palace dungeon was going to keep her from her mission. Course, that had never stopped Miaka either. So Tamahome gave up, and went back to his room.  
  
Houki gave them permission to go after the missing miko, and the trio set off. 


	6. author's notes

Another author's note.  
  
Hello! Thanks everyone who told me what they thought about my three stories. Unfortunately, right after I got back from my vacation, my computer started making funny noises and my printer doesn't work, so it's going into the shop. Which means, another delay on my stories. But, I'll keep writing and post a new chapter on all three as soon as I get my computer back! Thanks! Andrea 


	7. chapter five

Chapter five  
  
Naomi yawned and looked over to her companions. Daiani looked as tired as her. She considered suggesting a break until she saw Tasuki's face. The look of undeniable sadness that swept through his amber eyes was enough to break her heart. She realized vaguely that the fiery haired seishi harbored feelings for her cheerful young and currently missing friend.  
  
So, she pressed on, for his sake. The only thing they hadn't thought of was perhaps the most important. They had no idea where Miaka could have gone, So they headed towards the Kutou border, just to make sure she wasn't caught in the middle of Kutou's attacks.  
  
They finally stopped just south of the border. Probably not the best location, but everyone was so tired no one was thinking coherently. Daiani awoke upon hearing a weird noise. Seeing a number of creatures lurking in the shadows, she crawled over to Naomi and Tasuki. Shaking them awake, she pointed a trembling finger towards the surrounding forrest.  
  
The trio didn't have time to get up as three shadowy beings emerged. Naomi sat back in shock. "Kira. . ."  
  
"Long time no see, Naomi dear." The first figure, a girl with long brown hair, sneered.  
  
"Ummm. . ." Tasuki tapped Naomi on the shoulder. Leaning over he asked nervously, "Who is this?"  
  
"Guradians of Seiryu. The one in front was Seiryu no miko when I summoned Suzaku."  
  
"Holy crap!"  
  
"Oh yea." She glanced nervously at the three before them. What could they do? Could She and Tasuki hold there own by themselves? They would have to try. Taking a fighting position, she nodded to Tasuki, who drew his tessen.  
  
Kira looked over her shoulder. "Chisa? Juria?" At their nods, she smirked at Naomi. "Well, Naomi, it seems we face off again. Remember when I killed your Chiriko. . .with my own hands?" Kira laughed. Tasuki gave a puzzled look to Naomi as she flinched.  
  
Turning to Tasuki, she whispered. "The Suzaku and Seiryu seishi have disagreed for generations. The mikos always appear at the same time, and generally compete with each other. Kurea and I are the only Mikos to summon our gods first in the past thousand years. Miaka, well, her story is nothing less than a miracle. The Seiryu seishi are a very powerfuk influence by nature. It took Yui's sheer strength of character and Miaka's pure heart to free her from their hold in time." Naomi readied an attack. She was quaking inside, unsure if she could handle this. Oh god, she wished Kurea was there. They always fought together, and knew how to strengthen their own attacks along with each other's. But alone, well. . .  
  
With a loud yell, Naomi sent as intense a fireblast as she could towards Kira. A rush of water came and blocked it. The fire blast extinguished without even touching any of them. Kira smirked. "Thanks, Juria." Juria nodded, and Kira turned back to Naomi. "My turn," she said menacingly. A spiral of lightening shot from her hands, and circled around Naomi. She fell to her knees. Tasuki looked at her in fear, not knowing what to do, anger welling up inside him. "That lightening will drain her chi until she dies."  
  
"Why you. . .Lekka Shien!" Tasuki yelled as flames burst from his tessen, catching them off guard. Chisa managed to teleport herself to safety, and Juria set out another wave. The flame rushed towards Kira, but Juria's water came crashing down on it, and Tasuki wasn't sure if it had found it's target until the smoke had cleared.  
  
Lucky! Kentucky fried Kira let out a screech of anger and almost gave off another spiral of lightening. Before she could a golden ray of light came out of nowhere. The instant it hit at Kira's feet, it exploded so strong all three guardians of Seiryu were blown away. As they struggled to their feet, a huge fire burst to life as suddenly as the light, and died away to reveal a portal. Stepping from the portal, dressed in black leather, a figure appeared, just obsurred by shadows enough to be undistinguishable. Pooling a red liquid-y material in her hand (Like the stuff in lava lamps in appearance), she formed it into three globes, which floated lazily to the three shocked and scared girls, and disappeared, apparently not accomplishing anything. . .until all three dropped off, unconscious.  
  
The lightening trap disappeared, and Naomi slowly climbed to her feet weakly. Gazing warily at the prone forms before her, she stepped towards the individual before them, and abruptly stopped as she walked out and towards the gawking couple. "You two looked like you could use a hand," The brunette placed a hand on her hip.  
  
"Miaka!" Tasuki ran to his miko and threw his arms around her and burying his face in her silky hair. "Oh, god, Miaka. . ." He allowed a few tears to slip away but made sure Miaka couldn't tell. "Don't ever leave like that again."  
  
Miaka pulled away lightly. "Gomen ne, Tasuki."  
  
"Wow, Mi-chan, that was impressive. You've got quite a set of powers there." Then turning to playfully peek over her shoulder, she muttered just audibly, "Suzaku's pet." Miaka laughed. Suddenly the bushes started rustling, and a mousy brown head popped out, just long enough to peer around, and, upon seeing the unconscious but still present guardians, she popped back in. Tasuki laughed  
  
"You can come out, Daiani, they won't hurt you now." The head reappeared for a moment, and the girl leapt from the bushes she was hiding in. Walking over to them, she saw Miaka, and, before anyone could say anything at all, she burst out, "Gomenasai, Miaka! Tamahome and I didn't know you were coming back! I. . . I. . ." She trailed off as Miaka put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
It's okay, Daiani. I was gone for six years. It was foolish to expect him to wait. I'm glad he's moved on and is happy." She gave Daiani her widest smile. Tasuki's heart leapt into his throat at it. "Friends?"  
  
Daiani nodded. "Yea, friends." She slowly smiled, until the dozing girls yonder started to stir.  
  
Miaka cast a weary gaze their way. "We should get out of here before they wake up."  
  
"Yea, they give me the creeps." Daiani agreed. Miaka waved her hand, and another portal appeared in flames. Naomi walked through it calmly. Daiani crept towards it, and poked at it a few times, leaping back as her finger disappeared momentarily. Miaka laughed and pushed her through. Tasuki put an arm around her waist, and flashing her a toothy grin, followed her through and escorted her back to the palace.  
  
LONG LONG LONG time for this chapter to be finished! Gomen! I'm ashamed. Oh well, I kinda got stuck on what to do with it. This chap kinda sucks, but, I got one out and I got the point across. I' try to be quick with the next one, I promise! Thanks, Amiboshi-chan. 


	8. chapter six

Angel of fire By Amiboshi-chan  
  
Chapter six  
  
Miaka, Tasuki, Daiani and Naomi arrived at the palace entrance a few moments later. Miaka instantly headed for the kitchen. Tasuki tried to follow her, but found himself swarmed with people curious about their adventure, and not wanting to bother the former miko for obvious reasons. Never get between that girl and her food.  
  
Tamahome heard quickly of their arrival and dashed out to his beloved. The two of them disappeared for a few hours. (Let's not discuss what they were up to.) Naomi greeted Houki and Boushin then wandered around the garden for a while. Walking around by the roses, she spotted the only two people still oblivious to their arrival. Kouji and Kurea strolled by, too engrossed in each other to even notice her presence. Pretty strange, since almost no one ever slipped past Kurea without her sensing them.  
  
"So how did you meet Miaka, Kouji?" Kurea asked, making small talk. Kouji laughed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long story . . .See, a few of my guys . . .you know, up on Mount Reikaku? They captured her and two others. She turned out to be the Suzaku no Miko, and One of them was the Emperor of Konan!" Kurea laughed.  
  
"Typical you would kidnap the emperor. What did you do then?"  
  
"We let'em go, of course. Genrou followed 'em after a while, and, well, I guess you could say he fell in love with her in a sense. She was already gone to him by the time they met, though."  
  
"Tamahome?"  
  
"Yep. The two of them were real close. Damn near scared me when I found out about him and Daiani. Never thought either of them would find another. Course, I never thought Genrou would fall for a woman either . . ."  
  
Naomi listened from her spot behind the rose trellis. Tasuki was in love with Miaka. . .hmmm, maybe a little nudge in the right direction was what both of them needed. . . Naomi ran off, devious plans forming in her head as she left the two friends alone.  
  
Kurea listened half-heartedly as Kouji rambled on about Genrou and Miaka. Tugging lightly on a blonde ringlet, she wondered briefly if Kouji had a girl.  
  
The two slowly left the garden and headed towards the palace. It was dark now. All Kouji wanted to do was go to sleep. So he said his goodnights to Kurea when they got to her room. Kurea looked at the ground for a moment, then a strange urge came over her, doing away with all common sense. Quickly, she reached up and capture Kouji's lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. Pulling away, she turned on her heel and dashed into her room, not giving the baffled bandit a chance to react.  
  
Kouji stared at the closed door for a minute, wondering if he should go in. He decided he shouldn't until his head stopped spinning. He might say something he would regret later. He shook his head as he walked away. Damn, he needed some sake.  
  
Kurea sat tensely on the edge of the bed until she heard Kouji's footsteps slowly fade away down the hall. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she flopped back onto the white sheets with an exasperated sigh. Suzaku, she hated men sometimes. Turning over, she frowned.  
  
In the past week or so, she had realized that Kouji was The One. He was so perfect, fun, charming, funny, handsome, honest, and his smiles were to die for. The only problem was she had no idea how to do about telling him that. Kurea's experiences with men were less than pleasant. She'd had more one night stands than she like to admit. Of course, she didn't always have Naomi there to take care of her when she had a bit too much sake. She was thankful for Naomi's friendship those past two hundred years since Naomi joined her, and many years to come with her two fellow guardians. She had everything she needed . . .except love. 'Not for long though.' She thought to herself with a smile. 'It won't be long until Kouji cracks. This time . . . this time . . .I won't let 'em get away.'  
  
Tasuki stared up at the roof of his room as the sun slowly descended into the sky at dawn. Sighing for the millionth time that night, he tried once again to draw his train of thought away from the brunette girl that had plagued his dreams and kept him up half the night. He knew that he had fallen hard for his priestess; there was no denying that any more. There was just no way she possibly felt the same way. Slowly he rose, knowing there was no chance for any more sleep that night. Wandering around the palace for a while, he found himself out on Chichiri's fishing rock, staring out over the water, dabbing the water with a finger, watching the rings slowly grow and disappear. Sighing, he leaned on his arm and waited for daylight.  
  
Chichiri got up the next morning, intent on some good fishing. He could tell this was a good day for biting fish. Grabbing his pole, he headed out to his usual spot. Approaching, he found a rather frazzled-looking red headed bandit staring out over the lake. Settling down to the side of him, Chichiri threw out his line before turning to Tasuki. The bandit had barely even noticed his presence.  
  
"Something on your mind, Tasuki no da?" He was met by silence. Shrugging, he turned back to his pole. Tasuki would talk when he felt like it.  
  
Sure enough, a few moments later, Tasuki spoke up softly. "Chichiri? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What is it no da?" Chichiri looked at his friend.  
  
"Say this guy likes a girl . . .a lot. The girl's been hurt before and isn't likely to fall in love again anytime soon. She likes the guy as a friend, but probably not much of anything else. What should the guy do?"  
  
"What makes you think the girl doesn't love the guy no da?"  
  
Tasuki studied the monk for a moment, trying to see what he was getting at. Pursing his lips, he answered, barely audible. "She barely notices him." Chichiri heard the remark, and thought his answer over carefully.  
  
"Give her time, Tasuki. She loves you more than you know. She needs a while to get over Tamahome, but she'll learn to love again. And you'll be the lucky guy if you're patient." For once Tasuki was at a loss for words.  
  
"Thank you, Chichiri." The monk nodded, and Tasuki rose. Smiling to himself, he strode away, looking for Kouji. He had some catching up to do.  
  
Miaka bent over and smelled the beautiful gardenias in the palace gardens. In her earthly heaven, she didn't notice her visitor until he put a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she looked into Tamahome's intense steely gaze. She had always wondered how slate gray could look so warm "Tamahome, what is it?"  
  
"Miaka, I think we need to talk." Miaka nodded and followed him though the garden. She knew what he wanted to talk about, but amazingly she wasn't saddened or angered in the slightest. It shocked her a little, her lack of emotion. Had she really grown apart from Tamahome more than she thought in those past six years?  
  
"About Daiani . . ." Tamahome began, but didn't get very far in his statement before Miaka interrupted him, putting her hands on his shoulders  
  
"I know what you're going to say. Don't worry about it. I was gone for six years, Tamahome. Six years. Only a fool would expect you to wait for me." She took her hands from his shoulders and stepped back. "Now, I know that Daiani loves you very much, much more than I could at this point in my life. I want you to be happy. Now go, I'm sure Daiani is looking for you somewhere."  
  
Tamahome looked at her for a moment, as if he didn't believe her. Then, slowly, he nodded, and turned and walked away. Miaka watched him leave, then sighed contentedly, feeling a burden lifted. She had set both of them free.  
  
  
  
Well, here's another chapter! I hope it's not too boring, I know things are going kind of slow, and I'm mostly just trying to distinguish where everyone is emotionally. Things will start to pick up in pace soon enough! Well, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means so much! Lotsa loves, I'll have a new chapter out ASAP!  
  
Thanks, Andrea 


	9. chapter seven

Angel of Fire  
  
By Amiboshi-chan  
  
I'm finally getting around to writing a new chapter for all of my stories. I'm hoping to have all of them updated by the weekend. I realized it was pretty stupid of me to get six stories started without completing the last, so I'm working on getting all of these ones done before I start any more.  
  
This chapter tells a lot about the guardians. I advise anyone following this story to read this chapter, for a lot of it plays into an important decision Miaka will have to make, which will effect the rest of her life.  
  
Well, anyway, I don't own anything, as usual, and on with the story!  
  
Chapter seven  
  
Daiani was wandering around in a daze. She could barely believe what had just happened to her. She had to find Miaka. Now.  
  
Miaka was wandering around the rose garden, as usual, when Daiani found her. Miaka looked up, seeing the usually pale brunette with a happy flush adorning her face. Smiling, she walked over.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Daiani-chan. You seem happy today. Anything new?" Miaka asked inquisitively, with a slight sideways cock of her head.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, yes indeed." Daiani took a deep breath before continuing. "Tamahome asked me to marry him!"  
  
Miaka's heart gave a little twist as memories of the times Tamahome had proposed to her, and the time they had exchanged rings, flooded back to her. She might have been falling out of love with him, but she was not completely devoid of feeling. But for Daiani's sake, she forced a smile. She hugged the girl tightly. "I so happy for you! I'm sure you will make a wonderful couple. I must come to the wedding, of course!"  
  
Daiani's smile widened. "But of course! I want you to be my maid of honor!" Miaka reared back in shock, eyes wide. Daiani's smile faded. "If you want to be, of course."  
  
Miaka smiled again. "Oh, no, it's not that. It's just that, I've never been given that honor before, and I wasn't expecting it. I would love to be your maid of honor!"  
  
Daiani's smile widened again. She reached out and wrapped Miaka in a tight hug. "Oh, wonderful! You're one of my best friends, and it only seemed right that you would be my maid of honor."  
  
Miaka was truly touched by her words. The only other person to call her best friend was Yui, and she had not seen her in months, ever since she came to be a guardian. Once and only once, She had been able to talk to her through one of Taiitsukunn's mirrors. But, it was not the same, and she missed her friend dearly. While such thoughts saddened her, it was comforting to think that there was someone her to talk to, to tell all her secrets to, and so on. Unable to speak, she choked out a small "Thank you, Daiani."  
  
Daiani nodded. "Of course! Well, there is much planning to do, so I must be on my way!" She gave Miaka another tight hug. Then the girl trotted off happily. Miaka smiled.  
  
Walking around the palace gardens, she found herself a certain quiet place. The garden at Taitsukunn's was a vast open lawn, much like a meadow. Shrubs, flowers, and huge trees were spread throughout, and a small stream trickled at Miaka's feet. She used to come here during her time as miko, to sort her thoughts. She had plenty of thoughts to sort now, no doubt.  
  
She thought about how she felt about Daiani and Tamahome. It would be difficult to stand there, watching them, and wondering what it would be like to walk down the aisle into someone's arms, to think that at one time, that would have been her, and it wold have been Tamahome's arms. But, she understood that the pain of seeing Tamahome would go away. It had diminished so much in the past week alone, she wondered if they ever truly loved each other as much as she had always thought. But she knew the answer to that. Of course they did, but they'd had six years to grow apart. They had been young at that time, and perhaps their love was strong, but not strong enough to withstand the tests of time.  
  
Briefly, she wondered if she ever would find the one to spend the rest of her life with. Suzaku had, being the god of love, given all his guardians a choice. They could live with him in the palaces of heaven, and never die. Or, they could stay on earth with their friends, choosing the mortal life over aloneness. Of course, as they died, they would be reborn and always be a guardian, for that was their choice. But, no guardian had ever chosen the mortal life. Even those of Suzaku lived in heaven with Him, choosing immortality. Miaka wondered, once her duty was done here for now, would she do the same? Or would she be the first to choose love?  
  
The cracking of a twig nearby roused her from her musings. She loved her position, because from here, tucked away in the rose bushes and trees, she could observe without being observed. Peering out, she saw Tasuki. He was walking along, obviously out for a leisurely stroll, or perhaps to do some thinking, just like herself. He came dowm by the stream and sat, where she could get a very good look at him.  
  
It had been a while since she'd had a chance to simply take in his appearance. She noticed that he did not have his tessen, nor his usual jacket. He was dressed only in his white shirt, pants, and boots, and one string of beads. She vaguely realized, while watching him in his current state of casual dress, that he was rather handsome. She had once thought him sort of silly looking, with his flaming orange hair and fangs. But now, as she gazed upon his pondering face, she found it hard not to get lost in his deep, amber eyes. She gazed into them for a while, until he looked in her direction. His intense gaze penetrated her hiding spot, and seemed to settle right at her. She thought for sure she had been discovered. But, his gaze lowered, and he turned back to study the stream at his feet.  
  
She had gone undetected, but the moment was ruined. She realized with slight disgust at herself, what she had been doing. This was Tasuki, for Christ's sake! He thought of her as more of a little sister than anything else. But, Tamahome had once seen her as such, too, but that had all changed. . .  
  
Miaka ripped her thoughts away from that path once again. She would not ruin the friendship she had with Tasuki, for it was the one most dear to her. Quietly, she got up, and crept away, not making a sound as she walked away from her spot and him.  
  
Tasuki looked over again, just in time to see a wisp of russet hair disappear behind the great oak a few feet away. That spot was where Miaka had always gone, whenever they were at Taiitsukunn's for any length of time. He had stumbled upon her before, but she did not know that. She had probably just come, found him there, and left not wanting to disturb him. Tasuki sighed.  
  
Tasuki thought back on Chichiri's words of advise from that morning. Be patient, and she will learn to love again. Well, hopefully she would sometime soon, or he just might go crazy.  
  
Looking up at the sky, he realized the sun was beginning to set, and the first stars twinkled above him. Silently, he asked them a simple question.  
  
Will Miaka ever love me?  
  
The stars did not answer.  
  
  
  
Another chapter. My friend, whom I have read everything before I post it, said that this chapter was depressing. I wasn't really going for depressing, just mostly portraying their confusion in each other's feelings, as well as their own. We see Miaka's take on everything, and can see that while she has matured, she still does not fully understand what it is to love someone. This chapter was rather uneventful, but I'm kind of proud of how I set the character for them.  
  
Well, anyways, please review! Thanks!  
  
Amiboshi-chan 


	10. chapter eight

Chapter eight: Kurea's Diary  
  
Today was Daiani's wedding. It was beautiful, really. Miaka says that if they were in Japan, it would be snowing by now. It is December. That would be pretty. A white wedding.  
  
The whole thing was so sweet I almost cried. I don't think I can remember the last time I cried. What a perfect match Tamahome and Daiani make. Of course, that's what we thought of Tamahome and Miaka, as well, and look what happened.  
  
Miaka. She seemed to take it all with good grace. She smiled through the whole thing, but I for one could tell it was rather forced. Not that I blame her though. I found it hard not to get emotional myself, and I didn't even know the guy. And everyone could see the sadness mixed with her happiness for Daiani. That's just the way Miaka is. Even if it's breaking her heart, she's still happy for you.  
  
I don't think Tasuki took his eyes off of Miaka once that whole night. It's obvious to everyone that he's fallen for Miaka, except maybe to Miaka herself. I think what people don't get is how much Tasuki really loves her. The eyes are the windows to the soul, and Tasuki's amber eyes are perhaps the most telling eyes I've ever seen, aside from Miaka's. I'm personally a little glad the whole Tamahome and Miaka thing is over. I just feel for the poor redhead, and I'm happy he has a chance with her. I think Miaka doesn't think too lowly of her fiery seishi herself.  
  
Now the irony of the Tamahome-Miaka thing was what got me for a while. They waited until the war was over, and Miaka had to go home, to get married. Naturally it never happened.  
  
The war. That's right. Amidst Miaka's recent return from Suzaku-knows- where, and Daiani's wedding, I don't think much of anyone has given our current situation with Kutou much thought. Even Naomi, the level-headed one of our group, admits she had forgotten. We talked with Miaka after the wedding, and we are going to go discuss our game plan with Taitsukuun tommorow.  
  
Oh joy, another meeting with Sunakake Baba. Something to look forward to.  
  
Kurea, December 12th  
  
Why do people find it so hard to believe I keep a diary? 


End file.
